User blog:Pastelmarch/Pastel's Headcanons
Characters/Background Characters *Vibri has a child attending Game High named Vivamente. They're a bit shy since their home game is pretty obscure but other than that they live up to their name. *They're a huge fan of the band Milkcan. *They can also be seen hanging out with a grey and faceless being wearing an outfit that looks like it would belong on an 1920's gangster. If asked about their friend and where they come from, Vivamente usually replies with "Oh, she's from a lovely sweet dream!" *Speaking of the grey being (her name is Noir by the way), she also has no hair. She's not bothered though. Less of a hassle. *Noir also speaks in a whispery voice. It should sound like she's very quiet but no, she's surprisingly loud. But not too loud, as her voice does have a hushed tone to it. *She's aware of how... strange ''her home game is. But you know, you can't really pick where you come from. *Noir '''detests '''neon green. *There's also a "son" of Ramlethal Valentine attending the school. His name is Cassian. *Cassian's stoic nature is a front. He's a whirling torrent of emotions underneath and he can't handle his emotions properly because he's too busy trying to ''comprehend them. *He garners a lot of reactions from some people (mostly the fighting game crowd). A lot of people think he's cool for being the only male Valentine while others... pick on him for the very same reason. *It's also worth noting that he looks a lot like Sol Badguy. *Speaking of fighting games, there's also a cat like being in a hoodie running around the school. He's not hard to miss due to well, everything about him. Like his piercing red eyes and sharp-toothed grin and the bangs poking out of his hoodie. Or the fact that he ends a lot of his sentences with "Meow". But a lot of people tend to notice his short tail. And he goes by the name of Chiisanakaka. *Like a lot of the Kaka clan, he's a different breed of cat, so to speak. But he is based off of the American Bobtail instead of the Japanese Bobtail breed. *Chiisanakaka is trans however he is FtM. And yes, he will claw you if you bring it up. Though this is only if you intend to mock him. Otherwise he's surprisingly chill about it. *Since his name can be a bit tricky for those who don't speak Japanese or simply refuse to pronouce his name on account of being a jerk, Chiisanakaka "localized" his name. So people tend to call him Tinykaka. *It should also be noted that he absolutely hates being called Tinykaka. It just seems so... wrong. *While he's on campus, Chiisanakaka's claws have to be replaced. Usually with big fish. He's not fond his clothes smelling like dead fish. Or getting caught eating said fish. *He's also kind of lonely. Since male Kakas are so rare, it feels like he's the only one at times. He's trying to manage the pressure the best he can though. *He also hates snakes with a passion. And ghosts. And... Izanami. But considering where he comes from, can you blame him? *Chiisanaka is also pansexual. He's got a lot of love to give and will happily give it to the person he ends up with. *'Do not' bring up Central Fiction to anyone from the Blazblue universe. Like at all. That's one way to start a pretty big fight. *Arakune also works at the school. Doing what? Who knows? But he does unnerve a lot of the students. *Belial has the ability to temporarily make a contract with someone. His contracts grant the student's wishes for a day. Students who have made a contract with him can be identified by a strange dragon shape mark. *The mark is usually referred to as Provia=Di=Servo, much to his chagrin. *Belial isn't the biggest fan of the Italian language. He doesn't mind the language itself, he just can't say the words correctly. *He listens to pop. And enjoys it. *He's also got a bit of a reputation for being a shameless flirt towards his classmates. Well, the male ones anyways. He's a simple man. See a cute dude, charm them of their feet. *It backfires. A lot. *Belial's also got a tendency to quote dark poetry or things that qualify as edgy. And usually Noir, being the deadpan snarker she is usually retorts. *Erebos is attempting to get over her fear of rainbows. She's taken to wearing a rainbow scarf to do this. Baby steps after all. Game High Related *A lot of the older students are fine with the meals the cafeteria serves. Except for one. A lot of the new students are advised by older students to not eat the "New n' Tasty" special. It... tastes weird... *It's not too common for the children to dress like their parent's concept art. After all, why let such a perfectly good design go to waste? *A lot of the students (specifically the children of final bosses) from fighting game crowd are susceptible to something known as SNK Boss Syndrome. It's pretty much a really bad version of the cold. And L.O.G. forbid if it's reached Parace L'Sia levels of bad... *Movie tie-ins are... a complicated matter. Especially if new characters were created specifically for the game. It's unknown if their kids would qualify as a student or not. *The children of customizable characters are kind of anomalies. Shapeshifting anomalies. They're mostly treated as your average shapeshifter due to how they look one day to looking totally different the next. Category:Blog posts